Naruto's Nightmare, Itachi's Pleasure
by OtakuYaoi
Summary: After Itachi and Kisame fail to capture Naruto, they retreat. However, Itachi is not pleased with this and heads back to have some fun at Naruto's expense. The story contains Rape, yaoi (Gay) between Naruto and Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto.
**Naruto's Nightmare, Itachi's Pleasure**

 **Episode 83** : After the failed attempt to capture Naruto at the hotel, Kisame and Itachi retreated. Leaving a injured Sasuke and a worried Naruto. Sasuke entered a coma after Itachi placed a Genjutsu on him and now someone was needed to cure him.

Naruto and Jiraiya started to search for Tsunade, the next person in line to become Hokage. The search led Naruto and Jiraiya to Tanzaku Town, where they found her. After convincing her to come back to the village, she accepts and becomes the Fifth Hokage.

 **Chapter 1: The Hunt For The Fox Begins**

Lady Tsunade has cured Sasuke after she returned to the village and he has now awoken from his coma. The scene goes to Naruto...

It was 6 o'clock in the evening. Naruto was quickly running down the street to get to the Ichiraku Stand. His stomach was rumbling and he needed ramen! When he arrived at the stand, he noticed Sasuke sitting at the stand, eating and slurping up noodles.

'Sasuke?!', Naruto walked up behind him and Sasuke turned around to face him. It was very unusual for Sasuke to be at a Ichiraku Stand. Naruto did not even know Sasuke liked ramen.

'Dobe', Sasuke replied and he turned back to his bowl and continued eating.

'Sasuke why are you here? I've never seen you here before', Naruto said puzzlingy. He sat beside Sasuke and turned to face him. He was very curious to know why Sasuke would come to a place like this.

'I was hungry dobe, so i decided to come here', Sasuke slurped up more ramen, not even turning to look at Naruto when he spoke to him.

'im not a dobe, teme!', Naruto tried to not let that nickname bother him, but he couldn't help but get angry whenever Sasuke called him that.

'Sure dobe', Naruto decided to just ignore Sasuke this time when Ayame approached him.

Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, asked Naruto if he wanted the usual and got him a bowl of ramen. The two teammates ate their ramen together and once they were done, they parted ways. Naruto was casually walking down the path when he heard his name being shouted behind him.

'Naruto!', he turned around and saw Sasuke running towards him.

'Huh? What is it Sasuke?', he asked once Sasuke was in front of him. He placed his hands behind his head and stood in his normal position.

'Can I use your bathroom dobe? Your house is closer than mine', Sasuke stood with his arms crossed and looked a little uncomfortable. Naruto guessed he was desperate.

'Well I did say to you at the stand not to drink too much juice cause it will go straight through you', Naruto giggled at Sasuke's expression.

'Shut up! Can I use your bathroom or not, dobe?', Sasuke grew angry and Naruto just laughed even more at him. He looked like he was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

'Fine teme. Come on then.', Naruto walked on ahead and Sasuke followed.

They arrived at Naruto's house about five minutes later. Naruto slipped his key in and unlocked the door. Sasuke rushed in and flew past Naruto as soon as he heard the door unlock.

'Don't make a mess in there, teme', Naruto shouted to Sasuke once he was in the bathroom.

'Shut your mouth!', Sasuke shouted back from the bathroom. Naruto laughed and walked into his bedroom.

Naruto started getting ready for bed. He had an early mission in the morning and needed to be at the meeting place by 5 o'clock. He knew he needed some good rest before tomorrow.

'Im going to bed Sasuke! remember the mission tomorow?', Naruto slipped into bed and put on his sleeping cap.

'Yes i do, dobe.', Sasuke flushed the toilet and Naruto heard him enter out the bathroom and head down the corridor to the door.

'See you, dobe', Naruto was too tired to argue back or even give a goodbye back. He heard Sasuke close his front door as he left and he snuggled down into his pillow. However, there was still one shadow near him, waiting for Naruto to go to sleep.

Once he was sure Naruto was asleep, Itachi finally made his move. He climbed throught the open window and saw Naruto sleeping heavily. Itachi had a disturbing smirk on his face. This was his chance. His chance to have his way with Naruto, with no disturbances.

Itachi stroked Naruto's cheek, he couldn't believe how soft his skin was. Naruto mumbled in his sleep while Itachi pulled the covers off Naruto. He admired his body and slid his hand up Naruto's shirt. He enjoyed the feeling of the smooth chest that Naruto had. Naruto mumbled again in his deep sleep, making Itachi get slightly angry. He wanted Naruto to see what he was doing to his little fox.

'Wake up, my little Fox.' Itachi started stroking Naruto's hair and his smirk grew even bigger when he thought of a way to wake Naruto up. Itachi suddenly grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him out of his bedand onto the floor.

'Ahhhhhhh!', Naruto woke up at the sudden hit to his head and he realised he was being attacked. He looked up and saw who his attacker was.

'Y-You're...Itachi Uchiha!', Naruto jumped back in surprise and Itachi jumped onto on him.

'So you remember me, my little Fox', Itachi licked his lips.

Naruto thought to himself, *Crap, he's come for the Nine Tails!*.

He pushed Itachi off him and sprinted down the corridor as fast as he could to get to his front door. He grabbed his door handle but... it was locked. He turned around to look at his dresser and saw his key was gone. Itachi had locked the door and Naruto now had no where to escape.

'Where will you go now, my little Kitsune?', Itachi was approaching Naruto and before he could even react, Itachi grabbed his hair dragged him back to his bed.

'Stop it! Leave me alone!', Naruto tried desperately to get away but Itachi's grip was too strong. Naruto believed Itachi was here for the Nine Tails as he now knew that Itachi had been sent to retrieve it when he last came to the village.

'Why do you want the Kyuubi? Why did you come now to get it?' Naruto asked as he struggled to get out of Itachi's grip but it was pointless. Itachi held Naruto up by his hair and looked his close into the eyes with a lustful look.

'It's true the Akatsuki want the Kyuubi inside of you, but I want something else.', Itachi threw Naruto onto the bed and held him down by his wrists. He forced a kiss upon the Jinchuuriki and Naruto wiggled around, desperate to get away.

He broke their kiss and Itachi put his hand up Naruto's shirt again, feeling his nipple. Naruto fought back and kicked Itachi in the crown jewels, causing Itachi to flinch.

'Uhhhhhh! I knew I should've brought Kisame.. at least then I could have no resistance from you little Fox!', Itachi coughed up in pain but still maintained his perverted smile.

'Stay away from me!', Naruto broke free one of his hands from Itachi's grip and grabbed his Kunai on the floor next to them. He tried to use them to defend himself but it was all in vain. Itachi grabbed the Kunai out of his hand and pinned him down again.

'Everything you are doing is preventing me from having you. Don't make me angry, little Fox!', Itachi suddenly punched Naruto in the stomach so hard Naruto coughed blood.

'I will have my way with you.' Itachi kissed Naruto again, forcing entrance upon Naruto's soft mouth. Naruto bit down on Itachi's tounge, causing it to bleed. Itachi groaned in pain and split the blood out of his mouth. Naruto looked at his face and saw that he no longer had his smile. Now, Itachi was angry.

'I was going to go slow and not hurt you but fuck it! Since you want it rough, then I'll help!', Itachi smirked and grabbed Naruto's head. He smashed it into the wall, causing blood stains. Naruto screamed out in pain and fell onto the floor. Itachi pushed Naruto's upper body onto the wall and ripped his shirt and his pants off, leaving his boxers remaining.

'Please... stop it... Itachi please..', Naruto was losing consciousness after the hit to his head and could do nothing but watch as Itachi stroked his body from top to bottom.

'You brought this upon yourself, my little Naruto.', Itachi slipped his hand into Naruto's boxers.

They heard a knock at the door.

'Naruto are you there?! Come on, open the door!', It was Kakashi. Naruto felt a feeling of relief over come him. He was saved.

'Damn it! Don't worry my Kitsune, I will have my way with you.', Itachi winked at Naruto and then dissapeard.

Naruto managed to stand up and started walking to the door. He wiped the blood on his body off so his Sensei would not see it, he could do nothing about the bruises. He struggled walking down the corridor as he felt pain shooting up and down his body but he managed to open the door.

'Naruto what happened? You've got bruises all over you!', Kakashi's eyes showed he was shocked at Naruto's apperance and was worried.

Naruto opened his mouth and was about to explain everything that happened but then he stopped.

*What would Kakashi think if he knew Itachi had beaten me up so easily? And nearly even...raped me? I don't want him to think I'm that weak, maybe it's best I don't tell him.*, Naruto looked at Kakashi who looked worryinly back at him.

*No, I won't say anything. I'll sort this out myself. I'll get Itachi back for this and for Sasuke. I don't need to get Kakashi involved in this*, Naruto gave Kakashi a fake smile and Kakashi gave him a puzzled look.

'Oh, these bruises? Hahaha,It's nothing sensei! I have had these bruises since training. Nothing to worry about.', Naruto giggled and rubbed the hair on top of his head. Kakashi still looked concerned, he wasn't convinced at Naruto's story but he decided to just leave it for now.

'Well, Ok then. The mission tomorrow is cancelled. which is probably for the best since you are in such a terrible state. I think you need to rest for a couple of days for those bruises to go down.'

Naruto didn't respond. He just smiled at Kakashi. He was desperate to tell him what had happened but he held himself back from spilling anything to his Sensei. An awkard silence occured between them until Kaskasi finally said something.

'Well im off. Get some rest, Naruto.' Kakashi waved goodbye and walked away.

Naruto closed the door and collapsed onto the floor. he was confused, scared and in pain. He started to cry and leaned his head against the door. He had no strength left, it was all used to fight off his attacker. Naruto was a strong Genin but in front of Itachi...he lost all his strength. His attacker looked like Sasuke causing even more fear and confusion for him. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the pain slowly melt away as he drifted off. He lied on the floor and quietly cried himself to sleep.


End file.
